Sweet Kisses
by Sayuri Taisho
Summary: ONE-SHOT. A veces los celos te hacen perder el control. ¿Verdad Sasuke? Sasu/Saku. ADVERTENCIA: Lime, a mi parecer no llega a lemon. Jiji...


Sweet Kisses

_**Sweet Kisses**_

Una sonrisa recorrió los carnosos labios de la joven ninja que se estiró en su cama.

Ah… Eso era a lo que le llamaba un buen sueño.

Con el letargo matutino cerró los ojos en busca de recordar cada detalle de su sueño: Cada palabra que pronunció, cada movimiento que hizo, y cada uno de los insaciables e interminables besos que, para su deleite, le daba Uchiha Sasuke.

Sí, a eso le llamaba soñar.

Con parsimonia pero llena de energía se levantó de su cama dejando que las suaves sábanas se desnudaran por sobre su piel. Sí, ella dormía en ropa interior.

Se duchó y se puso su ropa común, arregló bien su cabello y terminó adornando el cuadro con una dulce y soñadora sonrisa en sus labios. Salió de su hogar y se dispuso a atravesar las calles, directa a su entrenamiento.

Como ya era costumbre, Kakashi llegó tarde, Sasuke llegó frío y callado y Naruto llegó haciendo alguna payasada que al final la hizo reír mucho.

No podía evitar que una misteriosa sonrisa se dibujara en sus ojos y un brillo extraño bailoteara en sus ojos con tan sólo ver al Uchiha, su sueño se revivía tan fuertemente que incluso su piel volvía a erizarse.

Y esto ya le ocurría desde que él había vuelto, ahora con diecisiete años encima, un cuerpazo y más guapo que nunca, y su venganza por fin completa.

-¿qué miras teme? –Inquirió un hiperactivo Naruto siguiendo el curso de la mirada del muchacho, una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios -¡con que Sakura! ¿Eh teme? –soltó una risilla perversa y se ganó que el Uchiha lo fulminara con su mirada y agradeciera para sus adentros que la pelirosa estuviera demasiado concentrada en su entrenamiento para enterarse de lo que pasaba.

-no te culpo, es bonita –opinó el de ojos azules -¡y si la vieras en ropa interior!

Eso fue suficiente para que a Sakura le huyera el color del rostro y el Uchiha quedara completamente paralizado en su sitio.

-¡NARUTOO! –Gritó avergonzada la ninja, obligándose a canalizar su energía para no descargarla en la cabeza del rubio.

-¿Qué dije? –preguntó él parpadeando sin entender.

-¿qué? –fue la única palabra que salió de los labios fríos del ojinegro.

-¡Ah sí! –dijo Naruto como recordando algo agradable –fue hace un año, en la academia hicieron un festival para los egresados y en las actividades había un desfile. A Sakura-chan le tocó participar y a ella le tocó, por sorteó, en ropa interior. Creo que a varios casi les da un paro cardiaco! –se rió con ganas.

_Calma Sakura, calma Sakura, cal… ¡MÁTALO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! –_rugió una vos en el interior de la muchacha en cuanto el rubio contó su embarazosa experiencia en la ausencia de Uchiha.

Y a propósito… ¿Sasuke era ése que estaba siendo rodeado por una cosita azul?

-¡mira, parece Dragon Ball! –dijo la muchacha con asombro, perdiendo su furia ante la visión del cabeza de gallina.

-¿te lo ves? ¡A mí me encanta! –saltó Naruto ignorando que su vida pendía de un hilo.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –preguntó ella ya más asustada, los ojos del chico tenían la mirada más letal que le hubiera visto jamás y estaban fijos en un solo punto: Naruto. Tragó con miedo cuando entendió lo que le pasaba a su compañero.

-Naruto, ¿quieres moverte a la izquierda un poco por favor? –preguntó sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del pelinegro para comprobar su teoría. Naruto obedeció sin entender muy bien y la pupila de Sasuke lo siguió con extrema precisión, ella palideció. Un minuto, ¿por qué Sasuke tenía las manos unidas?

¡No, se estaba tronando los nudillos!

-Naruto…

-¿sí?

-¡CORRE! –Gritó ella al mismo tiempo que Sasuke abandonó su sitio y en un parpadeó ya tenía al rubio de las solapas de las camisas y comenzó a golpearlo con toda su furia.

-¡Sasuke-kun lo vas a matar, suéltalo! –chilló ella desesperada

Nada. Él seguía golpeándolo.

-¡Sasuke!

_¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasó con el Kun? –_inquirió una vocecilla en el turbado interior del muchacho, sin embargo su furia era más grande que su razón.

-¡UCHIHA! –gritó ella.

_Auch…_

El puño se detuvo a centímetros del estómago de un lastimado, estupefacto y asustado Naruto.

-¡suéltalo ya! –rugió ella corriendo hacia ellos. Kakashi salió por un pasillo y su único ojo visible los miró primero con asombro y luego alarma.

-¿qué pasó aquí? –preguntó revisando el estado de Naruto, Sakura forcejeó con Sasuke logrando que soltara al de ojos azules y prácticamente lo arrastró lejos de él.

-¡por favor Kakashi-sama, cure a Naruto!  
-¿qué le pasó a Sasuke? ¿El sello se rompió? –preguntó él alarmado, El Uchiha aún trataba de alcanzar a Naruto.

-no, no, necesito calmarlo, cure a naruto! –chilló ella haciendo acopio de su inhumana fuerza y prácticamente secuestrando a Sasuke, alejándolo bastante de donde se encontraban.

De hecho, lo llevó a las afueras de la ciudad.

--

-¡qué te pasa Sasuke! ¡Casi lo matas! –gritó ella a todo pulmón cuando logró que él se calmara un poco y se quedara en su lugar.

_¿Y el Kun? _ -repitió esa vocecilla en su cabeza.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo jamás!

_Es tan molesta…_

-¡¿viste como lo dejaste?! ¡Kakashi debería castigarte por esto!

_A mí nadie me castiga… Y es tan ruidosa…_

-¡no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!

_Piensa Sasuke, cómo callarla, cómo callarla…_

-¡debo ir a ver cómo está!

_¿Ir con él? Eso sí que no._

Antes de lo que ella se esperaría, él la tomó por el antebrazo y con la otra mano cubrió su boca.

-_cállate, Sa-ku-ra_ –no pasó desapercibido por ella el tono extraño en el que pronunció su nombre, abrió la boca en busca de protestar y sólo consiguió que sus labios acariciaran la palma del Uchiha.

Él la acercó un poco por el antebrazo, no había nadie cerca.

_Perfecto._

-¿cómo es eso de que modelaste en ropa interior ante ese montón de idiotas? –le susurró, ella lo miró con sorpresa. ¿No se suponía que la odiaba y le resultaba molesta? ¿Y ahora por qué venía y le hacía semejante escena de celos?

-_no volverás a hacerlo. –_fue una orden. Una irrevocable e indiscutible orden. No pudo evitarlo, a estas alturas su interior aun estaba alterado y lo dominaba, haciendo que hiciera lo que realmente deseaba hacer y no se contuviera como un estúpido.

Los ojos jades de ella se abrieron completamente de asombro cuando él posó sus labios sobre su mano como cortina entre sus bocas, aún mirándola fijamente a la pupila.

_Sa… ¿Sasuke-kun? –_al no poder decirlo, lo pensó. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este muchacho?

Él entreabrió los dedos un poco logrando que el aliento cálido de ella pasara por entre ellos y acariciara sus labios que también abrió un poco, para recibirlo con gusto. Ambos sentían sus corazones martillar fuertemente en sus pechos.

A lo lejos, un trueno retumbó. Llovería pronto.

Él deslizó su mano del antebrazo a la espalda de ella, impidiendo cualquier tipo de escape. Sakura tragó, nerviosa.

_¿Qué haces?_

Él abrió un poco más sus dedos permitiendo un poco más de cercanía, ella con vacilación puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él sintiendo el corazón latirle frenéticamente. Así que no era la única…

Sasuke movió su rostro de modo que su labio inferior se colara por entre sus dedos y rozara la mitad de la boca abierta de ella que suspiró ante el roce, a ambos se les dilataron las pupilas y las miradas ya no eran coléricas. Eran deseosas, hambrientas, _necesitadas. _Sus respiraciones se hicieron entrecortadas y los labios les cosquillearon, reclamando unirse.

_Lo que sea, ¡Hazlo ya!_

Él deslizó la punta de su lengua aún por entre su mano y acarició la comisura de los labios de ella que se estremeció y susurró su nombre. Sólo entonces retiró suavemente su mano y sus bocas quedaron sin interferencias, sin embargo simplemente continuó delineándola con su lengua y rozándola con sus labios, quería que fuera ella quien lo besara, hambrienta. Y por la forma que sus manos comenzaban a arrugar la tela de su camiseta sabía que pronto lo conseguiría.

Deslizó su lengua más lentamente a modo de invitación a que tomase la iniciativa, y ella no se hizo rogar más. De un movimiento certero alzó su rostro y capturó la exquisita boca masculina entre la suya, él dio un jadeo de deleite desde su garganta y ambas manos la envolvieron por la cintura atrayéndola por completo, comenzando un vals de labios.

Las gotas comenzaron a caer furiosamente sobre ellos, pero no les importó. De echo, sentir los cuerpos marcados y _calientes _bajo la ropa húmeda que se unía como una segunda piel fue un incentivo para ir a más.

Él la apretujó más y ella se puso de puntitas, deslizó sus manos del pecho a un posesivo abrazo por el cuello y el beso tomó un nuevo rumbo.

Se besaron salvajemente, como un par de osos que devoraban por primera vez la miel. Eso. Un par de bestias salvajes que se reclamaban mutuamente.

Las caricias de exploración comenzaron al rato, y ellos continuaban saboreándose a través de sus bocas, saboreando las gotas que resbalaban por sus cabellos y rostros hasta fundirse en sus labios.

Se separaron para tomar oxígeno, él la estrujó contra sí mismo y ella enredó sus dedos entre el cabello húmedo y goteante, de un color azabache intenso.

Sus bocas se unieron nuevamente, esta vez de una manera diferente. Fue lento, tierno al principio, suave después. Y quisieron experimentar.

Deslizaron sus lenguas a que se encontraran en un vaivén despacioso, sin apuros, dejando que memorizaran la textura de la otra y su calidez, su suavidad y esponjosidad, luego simplemente movieron sus rostros de un lado a otro rozando sus labios y las puntas de sus lenguas, sólo eso, luego se besaron con ellas fuera de sus bocas, luego se dieron besos pequeños y muy sugerentes, volviendo el beso húmedo, extremadamente excitante y duradero.

Sakura se alzó un poco más y no pasó desapercibido que él hiciera bastante presión en su cadera, juntando lo más posible sus pelvis.

Ella mordió seductoramente su labio inferior y tiró, lentamente, de él. Separaron sus rostros para mirarse, excitados, mientras él acariciaba su cintura y ella su cabello.

-Sa-ku-ra –susurró él en tono seductor y ronco en su oído mientras acariciaba con sus labios el lóbulo y luego lo mordía de manera insistente -¿vamos a m departamento? –sugirió, ansiando como nunca un Sí por respuesta. Oh Dios, ya deseaba besarla de nuevo.

-claro que sí, Sasuke-kun –contestó ella también en su oído, él jadeó de placer mientras volvió a besarla de manera lujuriosa y rozaba sus cuerpos, ella lo imitó en ambas cosas.

Continuaron rozándose los seis o siete minutos que duró el beso, estimulándose más por las formas marcadas gracias a la tormenta que se había desatado, y luego partieron al departamento del Uchiha.

--

Un grito de placer puro salió de amabas gargantas al unísono al tiempo que un rayo se dibujaba a través del cristal cerrado de la ventana, iluminando por un instante los cuerpos de los amantes perlados de sudor, unidos, moviéndose uno contra el otro en una perfecta armonía que ninguno creyó sentir nunca.

Sasuke cayó sobre ella, su boca entreabierta luchando por recuperar el aire, sabiendo que su compañera estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. Y, Kami, cuan feliz estaba de saberse el primero y desde ahora único hombre en su vida.

Se deslizó suavemente hacia su lado, las sábanas estaban a la altura de sus cinturas, eso le gustaba.

La acunó en sus brazos y se dieron un prolongado y extasiado beso.

-a eso llamo yo intenso –murmuró ella entre sus labios, él sonrió y rompió el contacto con sutileza para mirarla. Se veía tan endemoniadamente hermosa con el cabello húmedo pegándose a su rostro gracias a la lluvia y el sudor…

-tendrás que quedarte esta noche, tu ropa está húmeda –propuso suavemente desactivando su Sharingan, notando que lo había activado inconcientemente hacía un rato. Tal vez perdiera el dominio de sí mismo cuando estaba _tan _cerca de ella.

-claro –sonrió ella volviendo a acostarse en su pecho, besándolo levemente.

-aunque… -susurró él

-¿sí?

-me gustaría… que te quedaras todas las noches –sonrió ante la perspectiva –y todos los días.

Ella se sentó y lo miró sin ocultar su asombro.

-¿qu… que? –balbuceó, estupefacta.

-que quiero que vivas conmigo –musitó él con un inusual brillo en sus ojos negros como la noche, ella abrió un poco la boca de pura sorpresa. -¿Lo harías, Sakura?

Silencio. Y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

_¡Ja, un Uchiha no se pone nervioso!_

Pero no estaba ahora para orgullos tontos. En realidad quería saber la respuesta, pero ella seguía mirándolo con estupefacción, sin reaccionar.

-¿Sakura?-musitó con el corazón casi en la boca, se sentó también.

-¡por supuesto! –saltó ella de la anda abalanzándose a abrazarlo, él le devolvió el gesto, suspirando agradecido.

-AiShiteiruSakura, nolevantaríamiclannuevamentesinofuerastú, graciasporaceptarlo –habló rápido y en susurros, pero ella sabía que él no era bueno con las palabras. Sin embargo eso bastaba. Y Sakura oyó todo perfectamente.

Lo miró con una gran sonrisa y lo besó nuevamente, él al recibió gustoso.

-Ai Shiteiru, Sasuke –le murmuró entre el beso, él sonrió.

Notó de pronto que "su amiguito" requería un poco de atención, kami, cómo lo ponía esta mujer…

La miró excitado nuevamente y la vio con sus pupilas completamente dilatadas y su respiración agitada, descubriendo que no era el único en ése estado.

A este paso, el Clan Uchiha resurgiría _muy _rápidamente.

_**Fiinnn**_

¿Qué opinan? ¡Dejen review, es mi primer fic de naruto!

Y sí, soy obsesiva-compulsiva con las parejas Sasu-Saku y Naru-Hina. Ya lo descubrirán en los que vienen, jijiji…

_Detesto los niños. La sociedad me da asco, los políticos lástima. _–Simples pensamientos de su autora, jiji… tal vez los vean en próximos fics. Es buena manera de desahogarse.

Clic en Go!


End file.
